


Desperate Deal

by belovedhell



Series: Dynamic Couple [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst, Demon Deals, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam, Secrets, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Sam and Dean had been laying low from hunting to make sure his mate and their child were safe from harm. Dean had chosen to make a difficult decision, one that involved his life, but he didn't regret it one bit.





	Desperate Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Head ups, it gets sadder in the next part (Dean's time). Then after that we're back to some fluff... I hope. I think I might finish by part eight. Still debating. One more wincest fic to complete the balance! I really need the numbers to match, guys. Also, I know this series fics has been kinda short, well beside the first part, but part seven will be long. Maybe around 3k or 4k. Cause Castiel is going to come in. Yay. Sorry for rambling. Got excited. Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Sam did his best to take care of himself like he promised. Both boys decided to lay low from hunting— Dean's idea— and Sam didn't object. Maybe a quiet environment would do them some good.

Dean called another hunter named Bobby to help him lay low. Bobby gave him directions of an old abandoned cabin in Colorado, where Dean's father found it one day in the woods and since then began to use it until he passed away.

They had been in Colorado for a month. Sam wasn't getting any better. He wasn't eating properly and he had aching pains in his abdomen. All Dean could do was watch, helplessly, and try to soothe Sam any way he could.

Every night, Sam would pray to god on his knees by his bed, begging him to save his child. Dean discreetly listened to him outside the bedroom, leaning against the wall as his mate kept talking to _someone_ who wasn't even listening. It pissed him off every time.

Dean didn't want his lover to have his hopes up by someone that didn't exist. It pained Dean every time. He gritted his teeth and with clenched fists he padded away before Sam could see him. Dean had to find a way to save their child.

One day, Sam had fallen ill: he was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. He seemed very fragile. Not the same Sam he met a long time ago. No. This Sam in front of him was frail and distant. Dean cried when Sam would fall asleep with his hand on his stomach. Dean was watching his mate slowly die.

And it was the last straw for Dean. He had to do something. _Anything_.

He drove in the middle of nowhere to find a crossroad, and then he dug harshly on the ground, burying a box filled with his items. Dean vowed he would never negotiate with a demon. But desperate times called for with desperate measures.

Dean waited, impatiently, until the demon arrived.

"Well. If it isn't Dean Winchester in the flesh," the demon smirked.

"Spare me your stupid greeting," Dean hissed. "I'm here for a deal. Are you going to give it to me, or do I have to go somewhere else?" He wasn't in the mood for chit chat. He glared at the creature in front of him.

The demon huffed. "So much for politeness. What do you want?"

"I want my mate and child to be okay," Dean gritted out. "Can you save them?"

"I can only save one," the demon stated. "You can't outsmart me in this one, Winchester." Even with dealing with a fucking demon, Dean still couldn't save both of his loved ones. It still had to be _one_ _choice_.

"Ten years," Dean said, "and you can get me if you save both of them." Dean knew that it was a risky deal. Humans had a long life ahead of them before their souls would be dragged to hell. If he pressured the demon into getting him sooner… it just might work.

The demon paused in thought. It was indeed a good deal.

Dean stomped his foot in anger when the demon hadn't responded. "Come on! My name has to mean something. You would be stupid to walk away from this deal."

"And you would be stupid to let your mate and child die," the demon countered, crossing its arms. Dean's eyes widened, taken aback by the sudden realization with what the demon just said. Both of them would die if Dean did nothing.

Dean snarled. "One year!" he shouted. "One fucking year..." Dean's anger faded away, then his voice trembled as he pleaded, "Please." Dean didn't want to fail his mate. He failed his family. His parents. But he wouldn't for Sam. "You can get me the following year."

"Now we're getting somewhere." The demon walked towards Dean, raising his chin up, prompting Dean to stay still. Every bone in his body was telling Dean to kill the monster that was mocking him. But Dean didn't. "You got yourself a deal, Winchester." And just like that the demon was gone, leaving Dean alone on the road.

* * *

As Dean entered the cabin, a worried Sam stalked towards him and said, "Where have you been, Dean? You had _us_ worried!"

"I just needed to get some air," he lied, shrugging. He couldn't tell Sam the truth of his deal.

Sam shook his head. "You needed to get some air in the middle of the night!" Sam exclaimed, both confused and disbelief. "I woke up and you were not next to me." Sam's arms started to shake as he paced around the living room. "You couldn't leave a note— Something!"

"Sam, you need to calm down." When Dean tried to touch him, Sam swatted his hand away.

"Don't!" His eyes began to get watery, his chin trembling and his hands wrapped around his stomach, protectively. "I-I thought you were gone, Dean... I thought you left me," he choked out.

Dean mentally berated himself for leaving Sam all alone. Of course Sam was worried sick about him. Sam turned away from him as he rubbed his hands on his cheeks. Dean could see his back and shoulders shaking. Shit. Now he felt bad.

"Sammy, I would never leave you," he declared. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam from behind, placing his forehead on his nape. His hand rested on Sam's growing belly. His _child_.

Sam let out a deep breath, trying to control his emotions. "I-I keep thinking that one day you will wake up and... not love me anymore." Dean held him tighter, not too tight that it would hurt, but enough for comfort and assurance.

"I love you, Sam. I know things have been going difficult for us. But believe me when I say this: I won't ever leave you. You have to believe me." Sam's eyes lowered, then his heart skipped a beat when he felt wetness on his neck. Dean was crying.

"Dean—"

"I would do anything for you. I want us to be a real family. You, me, and our little pup forming in here." Sam let out a soft chuckle as Dean squeezed his belly. Right on cue, Sam flinched upon feeling a electric sensation running through his body. It didn't hurt, however it gave him a funny feeling.

"Sam? You okay?" Dean asked in concern.

Sam seemed out of it for a few seconds, he just kept glancing at his stomach below. Then he blinked when he realized that Dean was talking to him. "Sorry. What?" He tilted his head to the side.

Dean let go of his waist and cupped his cheeks to look into his eyes. "Are you okay? You scared me for a moment with your quietness."

"Yeah. I'm fine," he answered honestly. In fact, he felt great. "I actually feel energetic." Sam smiled so big that it made Dean see his old Sam that he fell in love with.

The _deal_ was kicking in.

Dean suddenly hugged Sam, his eyes shut as he felt his mate's bond. His _happiness_. Sam's eyebrows furrowed, slowing putting his arms around him. Dean had been acting strange tonight.

"Dean?"

"We're going to be okay, Sam. I promise you. You and our child will be fine." Dean's voice was steady and serious, but in the inside, his tone was strained and cracking. He was being strong for Sam's sake.

Dean had one year before the hellhounds would come for him. For his _soul_.

As Dean felt Sam and his small baby bump against him. Dean knew he made the right choice to save his family. And it was damn worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I know I'm making it dramatic and angst-y, which is the opposite I wanted to do. But believe me there will be a happy ending in the end of the series. Just not yet...


End file.
